Against the Dying of the Light
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: The Witch comes to Earth. At the Darkest Moment Comes The Light 3.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I probably should have done this before, but I didn't want to. This is a series I'm writing about how I wish they'd done the anniversary season. As the titles suggest (series: After the Darkest Moments Come the Light, stories: Something Wicked This Way Comes, The Witching Hour, Against the Dying of the Light) this isn't a happy series really. I guess you could say I'm trying my hand at a new style. Feel free to point out things I'm doing wrong and things that work. ADL is a chapter fic, you can consider Wicked and Witching as prologues to ADL. I will be bringing in other characters from the Brotherhood 'verse (ie Teen Wolf, Leverage, and so on) for cameos, but this is a Power Rangers story. I'm only using previously established characters, some of them OCs, some not, to fill roles instead of creating thirty-seven million more OCs to keep track of.

* * *

Jason glanced at the clock over Ashburn's shoulder and held back his sigh. "Senator Scott," Ashburn began.

 _"Lee_ Scott," Jason corrected him pointedly, for the fifth time in less than an hour.

"Senator _Lee_ Scott," Ashburn said, "one final question, please."

Jason nodded, "Sure," he said.

"What can you tell us about the new free clinic initiative in California?" Ashburn said.

"Well, its many things," Jason said slowly, "as part of the Eltarean treaty, we have access to more advanced technologies, not only for medical, but for building and utilizing buildings. The free clinics that have been proposed will take advantage of grant money that is otherwise unused as well as the technology…"

The door slammed open and Trini stumbled in. She was wearing blue jeans with a ripped knee and a yellow t-shirt and looked terrified as she struggled to pull her hair out of her face. "Jason, _rainbow red._ "

Jason stood up, "I do apologize Mister Ashburn, but we'll have to cut this appointment off. Speak with Ms. Clayton about rescheduling." He walked over to Trini, "What's going on?"

"Galaxy is down, Astro's missing, and the conference was attacked," Trini said. "Turbo's made the call on behalf of Zeo and Megaforce."

Zack was standing outside the office; he joined them as they headed for the exit, "What do we know?" Jason asked.

"There's a Witch who's turning Rangers into figurines," Zack said, "she's targeting us and she's on her way. Megaforce and Rocky got away because their Red, Troy, made them leave."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because we need the information," Trini said as they trotted past security.

"How did they get Rocky to leave?" Jason said, "I can't see him leaving Alia or the kids."

"The kids are with their grandmother," Trini said, "Alia was turned into a figurine when she knocked Rocky out of the way. Troy said he picked the path that was best for Earth because that's what he's supposed to do. Rocky's backing him up."

"We'll see about that," Jason said.

"I highly doubt that," a poisonously sweet voice said.

Jason spun as screams filled the air. Trini grunted as a sickly green orb struck her as she moved, for a moment she was enveloped, and then the light vanished, leaving a small yellow figurine on the ground.

"Fuck," Zack said.

Jason glared, it was obvious whom the culprit was, the woman's vibrant purple skin, green tentacles, and leather modesty bands stood out in the somber halls of the nation's capital.

There was a time and a place for secret identities and from the nod Zack gave him, the Black Ranger agreed that this was not that time or place. "I didn't want to be President anyways," Jason muttered. He pointed at the Witch, "You just made a big mistake."

"Did I?" The Witch asked.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason shouted.

"Mastodon," Zack said.

"Tyrannosaurus," Jason said.

"Really boys?" The Witch said.

"Power axe," Zack said and leapt forward.

"Loogies!" The Witch said.

Jason glanced around and spotted someone he knew, "Porter!"

"Jason," Porter said. "What's going on?"

Jason snorted, "I don't really know all the details, but she's after us, not civilians. I need you to get Trini to Justin okay. He's working on reversing this."

"All the Rangers?" Porter asked.

"All of them," Jason replied. He winced at the Witch's crackle, indicating that Zack had been changed. He grabbed Porter's hand and shoved the figurine in his hand, "Tell Shane he's got to activate the chain, we have to get a plan."

Green light slammed into his vision, cutting Jason off with a soft grunt.

/././.\\.\\.\

As the green light faded, the camera zoomed in on the man that the Red Ranger had been speaking with as the Black Ranger had charged the alien and her minions. The man stared at the purple-skinned alien for a long moment before a grin that was clearly a defiant challenge crossed his face as he bent, grabbed something and then ran.

The alien shrieked and vanished.

John Ashburn turned to the camera, his eyes wide, "You saw it here first, Senator Jason Scott of California is, in fact, a Power Ranger who has been hiding his identity since the mid-nineties. We have no official word yet who this new alien menace is. I hope that we will soon be hearing from Lightspeed Rescue or the Overdrive Rangers. This is John Ashburn at the Capital Building in Washington DC."

The camera went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kim," Ron called as he headed for the door, "good job today."

Kim smiled tiredly at her partner, "Thanks Ron, you too. Have fun this weekend."

"Oh fuck you!" Ron said before he left, grimacing at the reminder that his in-laws were in town for his wife's birthday party.

"You wish!" Kim hollered. She swung her backpack over her shoulder, wincing as the bag smacked the bruise on her back, but made herself continue undeterred towards the parking lot. They'd been called in for a bank robbery with hostages that had resulted in a tactical conclusion, and Kim had collided with a chair while avoiding the previously unnoticed automatic rifle carried by the leader of the team. They'd gotten everyone out with minor injuries, making it a good day for the SWAT team.

"Officer Johannason!"

Kim turned to find Marcus Oslo rushing across the hall towards her. The young patrol officer hero worshiped the SWAT team, and would often do favors for them in return for being allowed to listen to their stories. Kim liked the young Black man, he was eager and smart, and would make a good member of the team in a few years if the Captain had his way.

"Officer Johannason," Oslo said as he skidded to a stop. Kim grabbed his arm to help him keep his balance. "Sorry, but Captain wanted me to remind you about the umbrellas," Oslo said.

Kim winced, "Right, thanks. I haven't entirely forgotten to bring them tomorrow."

Oslo smiled, "You're welcome, ma'am."

"Ozzy!" A tall brunet with a devilish grin popped out of the elevator and promptly pulled Oslo into a headlock. He grinned, "Hi Kimmie!"

Kim sighed, "Martin."

"How are you?" Brian Martin said.

Oslo jerked in Martin's grip, shifting his weight so he could kick the other officer in the shin. Then he gripped Martin's arm and shoulder and heaved, flipping him to the ground.

Kim chuckled, "So much better now." She smiled at Oslo, "Nice moves."

Oslo smiled tentatively back, "I had a good teacher."

"You'll get faster and better as you get more experience," Kim said, "but that was practically textbook."

"You're teaching _him?"_ Martin groaned.

Kim shrugged, "He appreciates the value of what I have to offer."

"I asked you," Martin began as he started to get to his feet.

"You wanted to be a ninja," Kim said, "you also are entirely too fond of the fan belief that Clint Barton stalks his fellow agents with Nerf guns. I don't see a positive outlook in teaching you anything. Besides, the Captain told me not too." She resettled her bag and nodded to Oslo, "I'll see you tomorrow, Marcus. Have a good shift."

"Of course," Oslo said with a bright grin.

Kim pushed through the doors to the parking lot, fumbling her sunglasses out of the side pocket as she went. "Shit," Kim muttered as she dropped her sunglasses. Kim bent over to pick them up, and something exploded behind her, the shock wave of which sent her tumbling forward.

Kim looked up to find a purple-skinned alien in a leather harness watching her. "So you're the pink ranger," she said.

"Not exactly," Kim said as she stood up, "I'm retired lady." She pulled her gun out and leveled it even though she knew it wouldn't work.

"Not as retired as you think you are," the alien said, lifting her hand.

An engine roared and a red sports car crashed into the alien, knocking her flying as the door to the car popped open. _"Get in!"_ The driver shouted.

Kim dove into the car, twisting to slam the door behind her as the car moved on. "Lighting Cruiser," she said.

"Good to know you actually recognize one of us," the driver said.

Kim blinked, _"Petra?"_

"Hey," Petra Hale said. "Justin sent me out here, and it looks like we were just in time."

"What's going on, who was that?" Kim said.

"She calls herself the Witch," Petra said, "and she's capturing Rangers. Didn't you hear what happened in Washington?"

"No, we were dealing with a bank robbery all day, what happened?" Kim said as she fumbled out her cell phone.

"Jason, Trini, and Zack were captured," Petra said, "and they were turned into what Justin calls a Key. I don't understand it really."

"The Witch did that?" Kim said, "I need to call James."

"The Witch is ignoring non-Rangers at the moment," Petra said, "he should be fine for now. Lightspeed's arranging for all the Ranger kids to be held there."

"What about us?" Kim said.

"Justin will brief you in Beacon Hills," Petra said. "The Witch is only targeting Rangers, so we're trying to get everyone informed and in position. It's not pretty, Kim. According to our sources, the Galaxy Rangers were captured, Andros is missing, and Ashley, Karone, TJ, and Carlos are captured along with someone named Analyn of KO-35. Tommy, Billy, Hunter, and Blake were meeting with TJ, Carlos, and Karone, at the Haven with Rocky and Alia and the Megaforce team. Alia pushed Rocky out of the way of the Witch's spell and the Megaforce team evacuated Rocky out and back to Earth to warn us. The others were captured."

Kim stared at her phone, and then dialed James's cell phone as tears streaked down her face. Charlie was away on business, so she'd have to trust James to remember what to do.

"Mom, are you okay?" James said, "There was an explosion at the station."

"I'm fine," Kim said, "James honey, there's Ranger trouble. I need you to take Becca and go to ground. A Lightspeed Agent will be coming for you, someone you can trust, okay?"

"Mom," James said.

"Answer me," Kim said sharply, "do you understand?"

"I understand," James said.

"I'll be fine, James. You have to take care of Rebecca though."

"I will," James said. "You do what you have to, Mom. We'll be safe."

"I love you," Kim said. "I love both of you, tell Rebecca that."

"I will," James said. "Don't forget, you promised to come to my meet on the fifteenth."

"I did," Kim said, she smiled, "I won't forget. I'll be there."

"We're here," Petra said.

"James, I have to go. I love you." Kim said.

"Love you too," James said.

Kim hung up her phone and stared at the background image of James and Rebecca, unable to keep the tears from flowing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, Theo and Lily are off," Casey said as he came out of the kitchen. "They'll split up when they get to San Andreas of course."

"Car's ready," RJ said.

They looked around JKP's dining room and RJ sighed sadly.

"Come on," Casey said, giving RJ a hug before opening the front door, "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back."

"That's what you think."

It was the purple-skinned Witch.

Akela and Hobbs were charging before Casey could blink, the two animal spirits working in tandem to knock the Witch down. Casey grabbed RJ's arm and hauled him across the courtyard and down the alleyway to the parking lot where the JKP jeep waited them.

The parking lot was filled with Loogies.

Casey stopped at the mouth of the alley and stared.

"Casey," RJ said.

"You have to go," Casey said.

"What?" RJ asked.

"Justin needs you," Casey said, turning to his partner, "you have to get out of here. Akela and I can handle things long enough."

"But you'll be," RJ hesitated.

Casey kissed him, "I'll be a Tiger Master and a Red Ranger. I'm going to be fine because I trust you."

RJ kissed him fiercely, then pushed their foreheads together, "If you end up dead, I will kill you."

Casey grinned, "Don't worry about me. Just drive safely."

They kissed again, "I love you," RJ said.

"I love you to," Casey said, then stepped back, pulling out his solar morpher. "You and Justin will figure out how to reverse this. That's why Justin's brought in some of the finest minds in the galaxy, after all."

RJ nodded as Casey slid his sunglasses on.

"Call to the beast within," Casey said, "Jungle Fury, Spirits Unleashed!"

RJ watched as Casey attacked the Loogies, and then glanced down as Hobbs appeared beside him. "Time to go," he said and ran for the jeep.

/…\\\\\

Casey didn't look up when the jeep drove off; focusing instead on a punch combo he'd learned from Shane.

Suddenly, the Loogies backed off and someone began to clap slowly. Casey turned to face the Witch, who was smiling almost indulgently. "Such a noble sacrifice."

"Spirit of the Tiger," Casey said, sending his spirit out again. "Trust me; I'm not as noble as you think I am."

/././.\\.\\.\

Dustin sighed as he shut the door to the nursery. He was supposed to be on the road already, but Leanne's flight was delayed, and he'd spent most of the morning in the ER with a broken arm. He had no illusions about escaping the Witch if she showed up, between the kids, his exhaustion, and the pain medicine they'd dosed him with, he was not going to risk fighting and he certainly couldn't abandon his children.

As he cut through the living room, Dustin glanced out front, hoping that Leanne would have arrived, despite knowing she was somewhere between London and California along with some other Ranger dependents. Instead, he stopped and stared at the Witch and her six companions.

"You sock sucking son of a sea serpent," Dustin breathed out, then went for the house phone and dialed a number he'd just memorized.

"Kyle Newton."

"Kyle, this is Dustin Brooks," Dustin said. "I know we met yesterday, but I was wondering if you could help me out, I have a bit of an emergency."

"What's going on?" His boss asked.

"Well, I know you've heard about the alien that's collecting Power Rangers, right? The thing is that I'm a retired Power Ranger. My husband Hunter is too, but… he's not here."

"Okay," Kyle said.

"The Witch is," Dustin glanced outside, "she's coming up my front walk right now."

"What?" Kyle said.

"I don't need help," Dustin said, "I'll be fine. It's just that I've got the kids here and no one to look after them. My sister-in-law Leanne isn't here yet. Is there any way you could watch my kids until Leanne gets here?"

Kyle was silent for a long moment. "You're a Power Ranger, you're under attack, and _you're worried about your kids?"_

"I'm retired, she hasn't exactly attacked yet, and _my kids are in the house with me._ Excuse me for not wanting to leave a trio of two year olds on their own," Dustin said. "Will you help me? Please?"

"I'm on my way," Kyle said, "I have your address right here."

"Thank you," Dustin said.

The doorbell rang.

"I have to go." Dustin said and hung up. He walked over and opened the door, "Can I help you?"

The Witch laughed, "Yellow Wind Ranger, shouldn't you be running?"

Dustin gestured to his arm, "Can't. The hospital gave me the good drugs."

"Daddy?"

Dustin spun to find Kit standing in the door to the nursery, "What's up, buddy?"

"I'm dirsdy," Kit said, rubbing his eye.

Dustin nodded, and shot a look at the Witch, "If you'll excuse me a moment?"

"Of course," the Witch said, with an odd expression on her face.

Dustin picked up Kit, wincing as he jostled his arm, and then hurried in the kitchen to get a bottle for the boy before putting him back to bed.

Dustin closed the door to the nursery again, and walked back to where the Witch was waiting, "Sorry about that."

The Witch bowed her head, "I'm a parent myself. My son's grown up now, but I understand. Not that it's going to save you."

"I didn't think it would," Dustin replied. "Shall we get this over with?"

"Will the child be okay?" The Witch asked.

"Someone's coming," Dustin replied.

The Witch nodded and Dustin closed his eyes against the green light.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikayla rolled behind a tree, barely avoiding another of the green orbs. "Whose brilliant idea was this?" She demanded loudly.

"I wanted to go alone," Antonio called back. Mikayla had seen him diving behind a boulder earlier. "I told you I'd be fine."

"Emily," Mike screamed.

"Get down!" Kevin shouted.

Another explosion shook the tree and then Jayden dropped down in front of her, breathing hard. "Mike, Emily, and Mia are down, but Kevin got the tire changed on the car. The Witch is behind you about ten yards, and the car's another five past her."

"And Tony?" Mikayla asked.

"Pretending his ankle isn't sprained," Jayden said, "if it's not broken, that is."

"Shit," Mikayla said.

There was a breath of wind, and then someone appeared beside them, "It's Shane."

"Shane?" Mikayla said.

"Tony texted us," Shane said. "Tori's checking on him, but we need to get you two moving."

"Shane," Jayden said.

"Tori and I can get Antonio out of here," Shane said, "but you two need to get moving too."

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Mikayla asked.

"I'm trying to keep you safe," Shane replied.

"Kevin!" Antonio shouted suddenly.

"You'll keep him safe?" Jayden demanded.

"As safe as we can," Shane replied. "About thirty miles up the road is a rest stop with a gas station. Mystic Force have warded it to keep the Witch out, so we'll meet you there."

"Right," Mikayla said, standing up. "Keep safe, Shane."

Shane stood up and uncovered his face, "You know it." He leaned over kissed Mikayla firmly. "Drive safe, I love you."

Mikayla kissed him again, "Love you too." She grabbed Jayden's arm, smiling at his stunned expression, "Run now, talk later."

Jayden nodded and followed as Mikayla took off running around the Witch towards the SUV. Mikayla headed around the front of the SUV for the driver's door, flinching at another explosion, and then she was in the SUV and starting it up.

She turned, looking for Jayden, but couldn't see him, "Jayden!" She shouted.

Jayden suddenly rolled into the open back end and slammed it shut, "GO!" He called.

Mikayla turned and slammed the SUV into gear like it was the car she'd driven for VR Racing once upon a time. Her tires squealed and then she was on the road, slamming through the gears and focusing on getting on her way as fast as possible.

"Sorry," Jayden said suddenly, sliding into the front passenger seat. Mikayla glanced at him and saw him holding up a blue and a pink figurine, "I couldn't just leave them behind."

"It's okay," Mikayla said. "Thank you."

Jayden buckled in, "So, you and Shane?"

"We're not dating," Mikayla said quickly, "at least, not officially."

Jayden frowned, "Is it the blood thing again? I thought that was settled."

"For you, maybe," Mikayla said. "Apparently I've got an 'acceptably aged prospect'."

"But Xandred's destroyed," Jayden said, "we destroyed him. He's never coming back ever. We don't have to dedicate ourselves to preserving the blood ties anymore. Wasn't that the point? When Xandred's gone, we're done."

"They're not convinced yet," Mikayla said.

"Tony wants us to get married in Vegas," Jayden said. "I mean, he says it's a tradition to use a specific chapel. I think I might say yes next time he asks."

"Next time?" Mikayla said.

"Well, he didn't exactly ask," Jayden said, "he was just telling me about this tradition for getting married at the Power Rangers Chapel of Love, and I wasn't sure if he was lying, but it's a real place."

"And you want to get married there," Mikayla said.

Jayden chuckled, "I know, right? If Antonio wants to get married there, I'd do it. I just want to be with him."

"Jayden, I love you and I'm glad you're happy with Antonio, but if you get married at the Power Ranger's Chapel of Love, I will never let you live it down," Mikayla said.

/././.\\.\\.\

Justin stared at the lists. "So many," he murmured.

"What?" Zhane asked as he walked into the room.

Justin jerked up to look at him, "Just that, there's so many she's gotten. Do you think… is this what we did when Venjix attacked?"

Zhane walked over and scanned the lists, "They may have, but you know what the difference is."

"They're not dead," Justin said with a sigh. He looked at the small display of figurines, "Not that it makes any difference. I still don't know anything about them."

"What about the others?"

"Angela's clueless, Hailey's frustrated, Cam's more worried about his kid, the Mystics are completely out of their depth, RJ's meditating, and Antonio's not here yet," Justin said. "I haven't heard back from Andrew, but given that the Witch went through Overdrive in one fell swoop, I'm not really expecting much. It just doesn't make sense, Zhane!"

"What about…" Zhane trailed off, looking away.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Tori," Zhane said, "she's… captured." He shuddered, "I hate that feeling."

Justin marked her name on his lists. "I hate to say it Zhane, but whatever Megaforce is brewing up will have to be enough."

"Maybe, maybe not," Zhane said. "Weren't you modifying some armor for them?"

"Well, yes," Justin said, "but I can't promise it'll work."

"Don't tell them that," Zhane said, "the Power is highly suggestible sometimes. If you say, or even imply, it'll work, then they'll believe it and it will work. Trust me, if nothing else. What you're doing will work."

Justin smiled and leaned against his brother's side, "Thanks Zhane. I think I needed to hear that."

"That's my job," Zhane said, "to tell you things you need to hear. Now, Tony's going to be here soon, and you'll have this all worked out in no time."

"Thanks Zhane," Justin said. He stood up and picked up a scanner, "Let's try this one," he said, adjusting it and pointing it at the figurines.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why Angel Grove Park?" Kim asked suddenly, "It's always the park."

"Better than the quarry," Shane retorted. He couldn't see the pink clad Ninja from his own position, but knew she was supposed to be sitting in a tree. Shane had positioned himself in a tree as well, with a clear view of the field they'd chosen for this confrontation.

"Better than downtown," Nick said. Shane could see a flash of red from where the Mystics were waiting across the field.

"Are we sure she'll come?" Antonio asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" A sickeningly sweet voice asked.

Antonio yelped and was cut off mid sound.

"Tony!" Jayden and Mikayla shouted.

"She's here," RJ said, sounding almost detached, "with company." The purple ranger had been distant ever since Casey had been captured by the Witch, and Shane worried that the man would give up in the middle of the fight.

"We've got minions," Nick grunted.

"Here too," Shane replied as he jumped out of his tree to kick one of the Loogies.

Fourteen Rangers had gathered in Angel Grove Park to meet the Witch's forces. Divided under the command of the remaining three Red Rangers, they hadn't come here planning to run. Jayden's group, consisting of Mikayla, Antonio, Kim, and RJ, took the Witch's opening attack, with Antonio and Kim falling under the Witch's green orbs. Then the unified Mystic Force team came under fire, but their mix of magic and skill kept her distracted and unable to land a hit, giving the rest of the group a breather.

Next, the Witch went after Shane's group, despite Shane's best efforts, Cam and Joel was captured, leaving Shane, Ryan, and Zhane to be overwhelmed by minions. By the time Shane managed to fight free of the Loogies, the Witch had captured RJ and was working on the Mystics again. This time, she walked away with Vida and Chip captured.

Shane and Jayden, in the mean time, had combined their teams and were heading to connect with Nick. By the time they were together, the three Reds and three Silvers were all that were left standing.

The fighting was mostly silent as they followed strategies put forth in conversations stretching back to their first encounter with the Witch. They fought with skill and Power, pushing the Witch to stop them.

This was the final stand of Earth's Rangers. They would not run.

* * *

A/N: The sequel to this story will be titled Come the Dawn. I hope to have it posted by Friday.


End file.
